Disamona
Disamona is in the solar system of Neptoronevasis (NEP-TOR-O-NEV-A-SIS) which is approximately 980,000,000 trillion light years away from the Milky Way. It is shaped quite like a nose and has some islands around it. It is made up of dried sand and seaweed. As shown in the picture to the right, the sea is a very red color, especially at around mid-noon. The Disamonians like to tell the legend of the Red Sea as being all blood (much like in Egypt). Side Notes: * Disamona is a continent in the galaxy of Evuneshika (EH-VOO-NESH-IH-KAH). * Disamona is not able to be seen with the naked eye, or any other type of telescope-related instrument. * '''In Earth year 1979, Disamona was named the sixth largest continent in the galaxy of Evuneshika by the Clovaman (see Disamonian Government and Law). = Disamonian Poetry = --------------------- '''Dipadee -- (Translated - see Disamonian Language) :I had a timid animal, :Nothing would produce, :But a purple round egg, :And some Timos Juice , :The king of Disamona, :Came to visit me, :And the king's name, :Was Dipadee. :He was not the tallest, :Yet not really the smallest, :He was quite big though, :Or at least I thought so. :His backyard was a mountain, :With a forest and a fountain, :A very big home, :With five children of his own. :He told me that he wanted, :My little timidity, :So I gave her away, :To that big strong king. :So I had a timid animal, :And nothing would produce, :So I made a living, :With the rest of the juice, :And now that I am so rich, :I have Disamona, :As my own continent, :Yes I am the owner. --------------------- = Disamonian Folklore/Legends = --------------------- The Disamonians are very famous for telling wonderful legends and folklore. They have a collection of over 74,000 original stories that are never written down, but just passed on and remembered. One of their more famous stories would be: ∆ÏÍ‰ø∏ -- (Translated to The Three Small Meedu - see Disamonian Language and Disamonian Animals) :Once long ago, in a very far away place; farther than the mountains from the Red Sea; farther than the river from the home; farther than one side of Disamona to the other; lived three small Meedu and their mother. The three Meedu went out one day but only two came back. The mother asked "Where has my Meedu gone, where has my Meedu gone?" And the two Meedu replied, "We do not know, we do not know." But they did. Earlier that day, they had pushed the youngest one into the river where he washed away. The next day, the two Meedu went out but only one came back. The mother asked "Where has my Meedu gone, where has my Meedu gone?" And the one Meedu replied "I do not know, I do not know." But he did. Earlier that day, he had sold the second youngest one as a slave to a farmer. The next day, the one Meedu went out but then two came back! But the oldest Meedu was not there. The mother asked "Where has my Meedu gone, where has my Meedu gone?" And the two told her that he had died. And he had. This proves that the victims will always win, and that the culprits will always fail. --------------------- = Disamonian Money = :1 bookia (BOO-KEE-AH) - Dollar = 20 American Dollars :5 bookia = 100 American Dollars :10 bookia = 200 American Dollars :: One of the oddest things though is the Disamonian coins: :1 mazuniova (MAH-ZOO-NEE-OH-VAH) - [Disamonian Cents) = 1,000 American Dollars :5 mazuniova = 5,000 American Dollars :10 mazuniova = 10,000 American Dollars --- (This just proves one reason why an American tourist should never come to Disamona with American money). In 1978, the Financial Crash of 1978 destroyed the Disamonan currency by lowering it 6,800 dollars in value and created a budget defecit of $700 billion dollars. It did not recover until January 1989. -------------------- = Disamonian Language = Disamanese is the name for Disamonian Language. Disamanese is a messed up version of English with some exceptions, heres how it goes: Disamanese is English, except the first letter of every word is D'' and the ending letter of every word is ''A. At first glance it may seem as though it would be hard to memorize. Maybe it was for the first people, but later on it was just passed down. Take this example: The English Sentence - An apple is on my table. Translated: The Disamonian Sentence -Dana dapplea disa dona D-mya (pronounced DIH-MY-YUH) D-tablea (pronounced DIH-TAY-BOO-LEE-YUH). --------------- = Disamonian Food = Disamonans make food from wild herbs like Behmanuta (BAY-MAH-NOO-TAH) and Tikikla (TEE-KEE-CLAW). They use the eggs from birds like the wild Dogatoo (DOH-GAH-TOO) to make cakes and baked goods. They also used underground fire pits to cook called Moonak. --------------------------------------------------- = Disamonian Culture = = Disamonian Calendar = Each week has nine Earth days. Each day has eighteen Earth hours. Each month is about six Earth weeks. Each year has seven months. Each day of the week, month, and day's name is an exception to the language because they are constructed (made-up) words. A year : :Magago (MAH-GAH-GO) - 1st month - approximately 39 Earth days :Buvajija (BOO-VAH-JEE-JAH) - 2nd month - approximately 37 Earth days :Momavumu (MO-MAH-VOO-MOO) - 3rd month - approximately 38 Earth days :Tookinava (TOO-KEE-NAH-VAH) - 4th month - approximately 38 Earth days :Toovimana (TOO-VEE-MAH-NAH) - 5th month - approximately 38 Earth days :Domonova (DOH-MOH-NO-VAH) - 6th month - approximately 37 Earth days :Duishamo (DOO-EEE-SHA-MO) - 7th month - approximately 40 Earth days A week : :Pizono (PEE-ZOE-NO) - DAY #1 :Tevasha (TEH-VAH-SHA) - DAY #2 :Lekamo (LEK-AH-MO) - DAY #3 :Bumata (BOO-MAH-TAH) - DAY #4 :Teki (TEH-KEE) - DAY #5 :Pulida (POO-LEE-DAH) - DAY #6 :Ehmonava (AY-MO-NAH-VAH) - DAY #7 :Veshino (VEH-SHEE-NO) - DAY #8 :Nymabo (NY-MAH-BO) - DAY #9 ----------------------------- Disamonian Holidays Holiday #1 : Mezunizu --- Every year each Duishamo (see calendar) on the second Pulida (see calender) of the week, a five day long ceremony is held celebrating life, and their savior Dokeema (DOH-KEY-MAH). There are seed-based drinks and herb cakes called Malutini (MAH-LOO-TEE-NEE) along with a big parade of dancers and animals. Holiday #2 : Pepuno --- Every year each Momavumu (see calendar) on the fourth Teki (see calendar) a large ceremony lasts all day with no rest; celebrating health, peace, and joy. It includes dancing, games, crafts, and food. ---------------------------- = Life in Disamona = Animals There are scarcely any animals in Disamona. And animals are seldom used for food. Some examples of animals would be: THE MEEDU: The Meedu (MEE-DOO) is a furry looking animal with brown and yellowish hair. They can stand on their hind legs and are on average about 2ft. and 6in. These animals are not edible. --------------- THE WAKALOO: The Wakaloo (WAH-KAH-LOO)is a dog-sort of animal. It has yellow, soft fur. An average Wakaloo can weigh up to 59 pounds. Its ears are shaped like a rabbits and can be as long as 7 inches. These animals are edible, but taste very disgusting. --------------- THE BEMONAK: The Bemonak (BEE-MO-NAK) is a small little animal the size of a mouse. But don't let its size full you, this little thing can bite through almost 8 in. of almost anything. It is brown and has no fur. These animals are extremely fast and hard to catch. These animals are not edible. --------------- Plants and Herbs HEMELIA ( Hemesus Lefia ) grows up to 3ft. Has leaves of yellow, green, and red color. Has a 14 inch stem and then sprouts leaves. Once at 2ft. or after 60 Earth days, blooming begins and blue and red flowers blossom. ---------------- VESONO ( Vesenis Aporio '' ) is a red vine that grows berries and leaves. The berries are called vemos (VEH-MUS) and the leaves are called takshi (TAH-K-SHEE). Both are edible. The leaves are used as herbs in cakes and soups. And the berries make cakes, jams, jellies, and drinks. ---------------- PESIMO ( ''Pesimus Omonas '' ) blooms yellowish, reddish, whitish flowers that if grinded and mixed with egg yolks can be made into paints. The roots of these flowers can also be added to soups for flavoring. ---------------- = Government, Law, and Education = Government and Law Disamona has a government of people called Dthea Dhighera Dbrancha (in English translated to "The Higher Branch"). Their government decides the laws, leaders, and even the place people live and what they eat. The highest position is the Clovaman (CLO-VAH-MEN) who decides most laws and decisions. The second highest rank is the Dchiefa, who acts like a chief and not only does some of Clovaman's work, but also gives orders to lower working ranks. The rest of the Government is Djudgeas who decide minor decisions and order the Disamonan People to follow the laws of the Clovaman. ---------------- Education Every Pizono (see calendar) through Ehmonava (see calendar) the Dismonian children between age seven and age sixteen go to their local Deducationa School to: Education School. The room usually consists of one or two rooms, and only one teacher. The teacher works with each child one at a time and sometimes with everybody else. He or she teaches skills mentally and physically. Including Disamonian Math, Science, and Writing. Every year, when a school child turns seventeen and is ready to leave the Deducationa School, a small ceremony is held celebrating their growth and development. = Leaders of Disamona = As mentioned earlier (see Government and Law), the highest ranked official is the Clovaman, followed by the Dchiefa and then the Djudgeas. The current Clovaman is ∂¬ß∑ÏÓÔÎÂm, (translated in English to "Old Forgotten Instrument"). He was elected in the Earth year of 1998 and will continue his term until the Earth year of 2013. Then, as done before, the Djudgeas will make a vote of three candidates for a new Clovaman. Once two of those three are chosen by the Djudgeas, the Disamonian people decide. The current Dchiefa of Disamona is ÍÔ¨ˆ∏ŒŒ˛=≈Å∆, (translated in English to "One Who Must Taste"). She was elected in the Earth year of 2000 and will continue her term until the Earth year of 2015. Then, as done before, the Djudegeas will make a vote of five candidates for a new Dchiefa. Once three of those five are chosen by the Djudgeas, the Disamonian people decide. The current Head Djudgea is ƒ¬ÍÁ∏‡‹⁄°‡‡, (translated in English to "Five Stones Thrown"). He was elected in the Earth year of 1996 and will continue his term until the Earth year of 2011. Then, as done before, the Clovaman with help from the Dchiefa will make a vote of four candidates for a new Head Djudgea. Once two of these four are selected, the Disamonian people decide. As for the twelve other Djudgeas, they are all selected by the Disamonian people. Leaders of Disamonian Districts [Coming Soon!'' ] ----------------- = Disamonian Districts [Coming Soon! ] = --------------- Disamonian Landmarks [Coming Soon! ] --------------- Disamonian Land Division [Coming Soon! ] = Artifacts from Disamona = ------------